Escenario
Los escenarios son el entorno donde los jugadores llevan a cabo las misiones. Son creados aleatoriamente al juntar "salas" de 10 conjuntos únicos con al menos 30 salas en cada uno incluyendo salas iniciales, salas finales/de extracción, salas arena/del jefe, pasillos, salas de defensa, etc. Los escenarios pueden tener modificadores del entorno llamados peligros ambientales que cambian los estados del warframe o dañan a los warframes como al estar bajo cero grados (disminuyendo los escudos) o el fuego (daña al jugador y alerta a los enemigos). Algunos mapas cuentan con terreno dinámico con el movimiento de contenedores de carga, zonas especialmente hechas para actividades de parkour, tirolinas, y explosivos colocados al azar. En el futuro habrán más mapas. 'Mapas Cónclave' Mapas Cónclave are different from a typical mission's tileset, as it does not have procedurally-generated rooms throughout matches. Instead, these are set maps that players can battle on different environments that can be set in a Corpus-occupied mountain range or in a Grineer outpost set on the overgrown jungles of Earth. There are also Lunaro arenas that started from the surface of the Moon to other places of the solar system, like a Lunaro arena set in the gas cities of Jupiter. There are currently 21 maps available in Cónclave, 13 of which in both Aniquilación y Team Annihilation gamemodes, 6 in Captura de céfalon, and 4 in Lunaro. Historial de actualizaciones ;New Tileset: Kuva Fortress! Once you've progressed far enough in The War Within to discover The Kuva Fortress, a new region will appear on your Solar Chart! Play through and experience some of our most difficult and heavily fortified missions yet. With this set, we knew we wanted to provide an awe-inspiring entry into the world of the Grineer Queens and Kuva. This set is complete with the latest in graphics enhancements like Volumetric Lighting, and includes some of the first ever Archwing Enemy incorporation into foot missions. Don't forget to aim up, Tenno. New Music can be discovered while playing these missions, Keith Power brings us his creepiest compositions to date! *Removed a number of unnecessary ziplines in extraction rooms. ;Europa Freezes Over! *The Corpus Ice planets have been added permanently to missions in Europa! *Replaced all known Corpus consoles with Grineer consoles in Grineer levels. ;GRINEER GALLEON (NEW LOCATION SET!) *At last we can reveal the Grineer ships! *Explore vast, rusted chambers evocative of an amazing space-submarine vibe that exudes the gritty bulk of the Grineer Army! *The Grineer ships come with new vicious enemies, hell-bent on dismembering any Tenno intruders. *Lieutenant Lech Kril has been training and this already formidable Grineer boss has new tricks up his sleeve. ;OROKIN VOID (NEW SECRET LOCATION SET!) *An exciting new tile-set hidden within a dimensional fold! *Players can buy or loot Void Keys to open up exciting loot runs in the Ancient Orokin Towers. *Explore the hidden fortresses of the Ancient Orokin race! *But beware, these are dangerous places, fraught with traps and guarded by the corrupted remains of past-raiders! }} Véase también *Mundo abierto en:Tile Sets